Timeline
A timeline of events in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Timeline 2015 Ninninger *After the page Kyuemon Izayoi attacks Igasaki Clan family dojo to get ahold of a golden ornate hammer to undo the seal on the Kibaoni Army Corps, the Five grandchildren of the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka Igasaki, become the Ninningers using the Nin Shuriken in order to oppose them which have returned after 444 years to revive their leader, Gengetsu Kibaoni. Forming the Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin through combining their OtomoNin, the Ninningers destroy the first of the Kibaoni's Yokai, Yokai Kamaitachi. *Yoshitaka Igasaki is revealed to be alive and he sets the team up with a new dojo to serve as their home. AkaNinger and AoNinger defeat the Yokai Kappa before the Ninningers form Shurikenjin Drago for the first time to destroy the enlarged Yokai. *The violent general Raizo Gabi is revived by Kyuemon Izayoi through the fear he has gathered, swiftly destroying the Yokai Kasha himself as he engages the Ninningers and taking a particular interest in AkaNinger after he fights him to a standstill before retreating. *The Ninningers gain the services of OtomoNin Paonmaru, forming Shurikenjin Paon for the first time to destroy Yokai Tsuchigumo, after the lesson Takaharu learned from his grandfather Yoshitaka on the value of teamwork and understanding the importance of raising Nintality to unlock other Sealing Shuriken for the teams' use. *The Ninningers gain the services of OtomoNin UFOmaru, forming Shurikenjin UFO for the first time to destroy Yokai Ungaikyo. *The Ninningers are temporarily brought into the with the Igasaki Dojo through the actions of the used by to alter reality. After Kyuemon returns to the World of Super Sentai; having gathered a decent amount of fear in this world, the Ninningers fight alongside Kamen Riders and against Shocker's alliance with the and Youkai. After destroying the prototype History Modifying Machine, (" "), the Ninningers are returned to their world thus preventing their erasure from reality. *The Ninningers return to the world of Kamen Rider, forming Shurikenjin to battle Shocker's which houses the completed History Modifying Machine. Given a special Nin Shuriken by Yoshitaka, Drive combines his power with the Ninningers to form Shurikenjin Tridoron which destroys the Rider Robo. *During the battle against Yokai Tengu, Raizo Gabi kidnaps Fuuka as a means to draw out Takaharu. The two fight in a dimension created by Tengu, where Raizo overpowers Takaharu, who is then saved when the other Ninninger destroy Tengu. The team then works together to fight Raizo before Kyuemon arrives and forces him to retreat. Afterwards two mysterious ninja appear to observe the group. *The two Ninja are revealed to be Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed who have come to assist in the Ninningers' training. After Takaharu disappears through the time portal after Youkai Nekomata, the two explain to the rest of the Ninninger's about their encounter with the two ten years ago. When Nekomata returns, they believe that Takaharu had died back then, only to return as well and mentions that despite failing their earlier test, he is the type that learns better on the battlefield allowing him to master the duplication technique. As a reward, two new Nin Shuriken are created with the power of the Kakuranger and Hurricanger, while Kyuemon discovers Nekomata's failure in properly obtaining the End Shuriken. Afterwards, the two meet with Yoshitaka and Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger. *Due to the clock in his chest, it allows for Nekomata to revive himself without a Sealing Shuriken. After allowing the Takaharu and Kasumi to destroy him so they could take his clock back to the Igasaki Clan Dojo, Nekomata revives himself, kidnaps Fuuka's classmates Mariko and Kana (who were visiting at the time), and returns to 2005 with Takaharu and Fuuka following him to obtain the End Shuriken from the Igasaki Dojo in the past. Upon returning with everyone after failing his mission, once Fuuka tricks him into explaining his weakness, the team destroys Nekomata for good. However another mysterious ninja observes this battle. *'April 26th:' The mysterious ninja begins seeking out the End Shuriken to become the Last Ninja. Meanwhile, reuniting with his mother, Harukaze Katou, Yakumo uses his skill as both a wizard and ninja to outwit the magic Yokai Ittan-momen who was sent to Harukaze's fashion show when the Kyuemon, much like the Ninninger believed she has the End Shuriken, which is later discovered to be a fake. However as a giant, Ittan-momen uses his magic to petrify Shurikenjin Drago, before the mysterious ninja shows up with OtomoNin of his own, and upon combining them to form Bison Change BisonKing, he introduces himself as StarNinger as he finishes Ittan-momen off. *Believing that Yoshitaka has the End Shuriken, StarNinger attacks him at his food cart. Later the Ninninger's learn StarNinger's true identity as Kinji Takigawa, a Yokai Hunter from the United States, whom had met Yoshitaka previously when he was traveling the world and has followed him to Japan despite Yoshitaka rejecting his offer to take him on as a student. After helping the Ninninger destroy Yokai Daidarabotchi, Yoshitaka states he will only take Kinji on as a student if he defeats his grandchildren as a means for him and the Ninningers to compete against each other, giving Kinji only one month to do so. Meanwhile Raizo Gabi recovers from the injuries he suffered from his last battle against the Ninningers. - *While Kinji creates some tension when he decides to help out at the Igasaki Clan Dojo, the latest Youkai Enraenra uses his power to turn OtomoNin Shinobimaru against the Ninninger. However this is a plot by Raizo Gabi to isolate AkaNinger from the rest of the team. During their battle, after Takaharu display amazing ability, Gabi decides to use his full power, greatly injuring Takaharu. Though he helps the team destroy Enraenra, Takaharu collapses from his injuries afterwards, surviving only thanks to Shinobimaru. *The rest of the team head out to face Raizo Gabi to avenge what he did to Takaharu. After Takaharu explains the importance of family when Kinji tries him from going due to his injures, thinking of his own family, Kinji decides to help by preventing Kyuemon from interfering so Takaharu could face Gabi alone. After AoNinjer lends him his Ninja Ichibantou, Takaharu's determination allows for a new Nin Shuriken to be created from four Sealing Shuriken, enabling him to emerge victorious. However Kyuemon forces Gabi to grow, and summons two Gashadokuros. which combine into a sword which Gabi uses to overwhelm Shurikenjin and Bison King. To win, the Ninningers use the new Nin Shuriken to combine the mecha into a new combination King Shurikenjin, which Gabi thanks Takaharu as he passes away. Afterwards, Yoshitaka mentions to Kinji that the reason he refuses to take on a student is because of his former student Kyuemon who once betrayed him and that if Kenji continues to remain close to his grandchildren then he would lose his chance to become his student. *Kyuemon revives the second general, the Kibaoni Army's Chief Retainer Masakage Tsugomori. While Kinji starts to become more hostile to fulfill his own ambition which he later reveals to Nagi is to become a better Yokai Hunter than his late father and older brother, Tsugomori reveals he is aware that Kyuemon is a not really a page for the Kiboni Army, but chooses not to do anything as long as he does not betray them. Later Yoshitaka states to the Ninninger that for them to be capable of defeating Tsugomori and be given the End Shuriken, they must find and gain the support of the Sky OtomoNin. *Kyumon comes into contact with Kinji, stating that he should become his pupil as Yoshitaka would likely betray him due to Kinji not being part of the Igasaki clan so they can find the End Shuriken together. *During Father's Day, Tsumuji Igasaki reveals to his children Takaharu and Fuuka that he once trained to be a ninja like them to follow in his father Yoshitaka's footsteps. During this time, when he was targeted in an attempt to located the Ninninger's dojo, he displays some nintality to protect his family from Youkai Kasabake, but is unable to do it again afterwards. *'June 6': Kinji starts to feel depressed as he has only one day left before his deadline with Yoshitaka ends. During this time he is targeted by Youkai Umibozu using his illusion power to attack Kinji with his greatest fear of when his father and brother died. When the other Ninninger accept him as a team member and help him they gain the services of OtomoNin Surfermaru as a result, forming Shurikenjin Surfer for the first time. Despite this however, due to Kinji still stuck on American time, he had already passed the deadline and leaves with Surfermaru, while Yoshitaka reveals his past connection to Kyuemon to the rest of the team. *Though he was vacationing in Hawaii, when the other Ninninger who still had Sufermaru's Nin Shuriken needed to summon it to deal with Youkai Otoroshi, Kinji is brought back to Japan with Surfermaru. Though he was prepared to leave again, the other Ninninger decide to help work on convincing their grandfather to take Kinji on as a student. *Yoshitaka refuses the Ninninger's offer of accepting Kinji unless if they accomplish something he never could. Kinji, upon confronting Kyuemon after deciding not to listen to him anymore learns that Yoshitaka could never tame the Sky OtomoNin. Gengetsu Kibaoni uses his power to create Advanced Yokai Nue, who easily outmatches the Ninninger and damages several of their equipment. *Kinji leads the team to the home of Tetsunosuke Saika, a karakuri technician who helped him in the past over the internet. There they meet a strange old man who challenges them to a game and easily wins by exposing each of the Ninninger's personal weaknesses. When Nue attacks, the younger man there identifies himself as Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, the son of the previous Tetsunosuke (the creator of the teams' equipment and OtomoNin), who reveals he had already repaired the broken equipment. However Nue is still too powerful, and easily defeats King Shurikenjin. But out of repayment for the treat they provided, the Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo shows up and drives Nue away. The old man reveals his real identity as Shishi-Oh, Lion Ha-Oh's spirit who refuses to join after Takaharu states the same reason that Yoshitaka did years ago. *To help Takaharu better understand Shishi-Oh's reason, Tetsunosuke confiscates his Ninja Ichibantou and observing the other Ninningers deal with an upgraded Nue helps Takaharu realize his true role on the team before Tetsunosuke gives it back. This allows for Tetsunosuke to pass down his own personal creation the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer to Takahau which Shishi-Oh's spirit can inhabit and empower. Once Takaharu confirms his only true desire is to run wild, Shishi-Oh allows Takaharu to use the changer to become AkaNinger Chozetsu who easily defeats Nue. Nue enlarges, but Shishi-Oh grants Takaharu his Nin Shuriken, and during the battle Lion Ha-Ojo transforms into his true form, Lion Ha-Oh, who easily destroys Nue. Afterwards, though Yoshitaka is slightly disappointed that the Ninninger befriended Lion Ha-Ojo instead of taming him, he agrees to take Kinji on as an interim student. *To counter the Ninninger now that they have the Sky OtomoNin, Kyuemon decides to revive the final general, Ariake no Kata, the wife of Gengetsu Kibaoni. *The forces of Kiba Army Corps led by Samurai General Juza Yumihari lay siege Shinobigakure Castle to capture its lord Tatsunosuke Hakkaku to obtain the power of the Evil Dragon, to which Yoshitaka sends the Ninninger there to liberate the hidden village as part of their summer homework. Despite succeeding in rescuing Tatsunosuke, Takaharu is ordered to remain behind to guard him, while the rest of the team return to the hidden village to liberate it, and learn that Tatsunosuke's dinosaur appearance is the result of neglecting his own family and only breaking the horn can reverse the curse. When Takaharu learns the rest of the team is in danger, he leaves the lord to go save them. With further encouragement from Tsumuji, Tatsunosuke saves the team from Juza, and returns to human form, thus fulfilling the prophecy of returning love and peace to Shinobigakure, only to be corrupted by Juza and becomes OtomoNin Dinomaru. With their OtomoNin, Takaharu and Kinji save Tatsunosuke and return him to normal by targeting the horn, where he is separated from Dinomaru. Using Dinomaru's Nin Shuriken, the team forms Shurikenjin Dino and finish off Juza. *Tetsunosuke sends the Ninninger a new Nin Shuriken that would enable Lion Ha-Oh to combine with Shurikenjin and Bison King. Despite some initially difficulty, once the team learns how to do it correctly, they create Ha-Oh Shurikenjin to destroy Yokai Nurikabe. *Tired of the constant failures of the Japanese Yokai, Ariake no Kata summons the Three Western Yokai to help deal with the Ninningers. Other the course of the first two battles, both Western Yokai Franken and Western Yokai Dracula are destroyed. - *While disguised as Yoshitaka Igasaki, Yokai Mataneko gives the Ninningers their current standing in the road to becoming the Last Ninja which is actually intended to cause disarray amongst them. Though his plan backfires after Kasumi figures it out, following the battle, Yoshitaka explains that all of them are still at the starting line, with the exception of Kinji who hasn't started yet who is worried about the final member of the Western Yokai, Wolfman. *When Western Yokai Wolf Man, begins his attack, it becomes personal for Kinji as Wolf Man was the one who murdered his father and older brother. Yoshitaka has Kinji expelled due to his desire for vengeance. Kyuemon offers to infuse Kinji with Yo-Power, as only another Yokai can kill Wolf Man. However, remembering Yoshitaka's words on how this behavior is not suitable for a shinobi, Kinji frees himself before the process is complete and arrives to save the others and admits his previous selfish ambition was to use the End Shuriken to revive his family. However, Wolf Man's attack injures him, infusing him with more Yokai power, enabling him to destroy Wolf Man after using the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer to become StarNinger Chozetsu. Afterwards, Yoshitaka decides to have some faith in Kinji and reinstate him, this time as an official student. However, Kinji is unaware the Yokai power is still within him and that it will eventually cause for him to become another Wolf Man. *Kyuemon decides to create the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps to counter the Ninninger. The first ninja Speed Ninja Hayabusa is killed and upon his death a Gear Shuriken is created which Kyuemon collects. *Yoshitaka reveals that the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps are actually powered by Tsumuji's stolen Nintality which were stolen by Kyuemon long ago along with the memories of his past training which got him expelled. Despite promising to keep this a secret, Yakumo, Kasumi, and Fuuka have no choice but to involve Tsumuji to save the others when they notice the board game trap created by the second Izayoi Way ninja Sugoroku Ninja Ikkakusai uses Tsumuji's memories. Though it causes Tsumuji to regain his memories including that Kyuemon originally stole his Nintality because Yoshitaka believed Tsumuji was too soft to be a ninja, Tsumuji encourages the team not to give up and end up like him. This allows them to escape Ikkakusai's trap and then they destroy him. However, the second Gear Shuriken is created upon Ikkakusai's death. *The Ninninger learn of a ninja school run by Kiroku Ise from Kikyo Kousaka, an old acquaintance of Takaharu. Though it appeared that Kiroku was working Kibaoni, the Ninninger and Kikyo discover he was actually possessed by third Izayoi Way ninja Puppet Ninja Kuroari to whom they succeed in destroying. However, upon Kuroari's death, a third Gear Shuriken is created that is collected by Kyuemon. *To help them deal with the fourth Izayoi Way ninja Substitution Ninja Mujina who was stealing the best personality traits of the Ninninger, Nagi develops the Possession Combination Technique to possess a boat so he could outsmart Mujina and get the gems containing those traits back. Though they easily destroy Mujina as a giant which unknown to them was a shadow clone as Mujina had already suspected Kyuemon's treachery, when the fourth Gear Shuriken is created, Kyuemon unveils his master plan, by using them to power his creation Karakuri Kyuubi, easily defeating Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, and after forcing it apart into its three primary components, causes critical damage to Lion Ha-Oh. The Ninningers are able to survive thanks to Yoshitaka intervening who fights off Kyuemon before their retreat. However, the power he uses causes Kyuemon to suspect he has the End Shuriken. *Tetsunosuke is summoned to take Lion Ha-Oh and the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer with him so they can be fully repaired. While there, he reveals the OtomoNin were originally made from objects and then infused with souls aside from Lion Ha-Oh when the Ninninger decide to create their own OtomoNin of to deal with Kyuubi. However, while the Ninninger succeed in making the objects for their new OtomoNin, they are unable to infuse them with a soul to bring them to life. However, Takaharus realization they need their own method to handle this enables the Ninninger during their rematch against Mujina to use the Possession Combination Technique to bring the new OtomoNin to life by powering them with their own souls which soon combine into Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and afterwards they each get a new Nin Shuriken for their new OtomoNin. After Kyuubi is used to kill Mujina, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh succeeds in destroying it. Other Events *Births: Kairi (to Nanami Nono), Taiga Hiwatari (to Marika Reimon and Hikaru Hiwatari), Fuuka (to Houka Ozu) * SPD commisioner Kight Reidlich is exposed as an Alienizer and terminated by the reunited Dekarangers. * After several years wandering as ghosts, the three Pollution Ministers of Gaiark are rebuilt. While losing interest in Human World due to the lack of general waste, they do see a potential in salvaging electronic trash to create a new Gaiark World in Junk World. Unexpectedly, however, their efforts led to the creation of Noizoon, who himself creates a lieutenant, Grayzky, while establishing himself as the leader of the new Eleki Clan Zontark, usurping the Gaiark. 2016 Ninninger *Finishing New Year's cleaning, the Ninningers play a game of Yokai with Shurikenger, defeating the Yokai Fudagaeshi. Following this, Gengetsu Kibaoni finally revives after Kyuemon induces anguish in Ariake no Kata by informing her of the death of her son. *With Gengetsu commencing his final push to rule the world with fear by reviving Raizo Gabi, the Ninningers prevail in a final showdown with Masakage Tsugomori as Yoshitaka Igasaki reveals that the new Last Ninja will be the one who slays him and inherits his Nintality. *The Ninningers succeed in returning the Nintality that Kyuemon had stolen from Tsumuji Igasaki, allowing him to join them in battle alongside his father as additional AkaNingers. *All eight Ninningers engage Gengetsu in a battle which is abruptly ended when Yoshitaka is slain by Kyuemon who takes the End Shuriken, which is revealed to have been keeping him alive, from him as he accesses his ultimate form through the last five Sealing Shuriken. Raizo is finally destroyed by AoNinger and Ariake no Kata is consumed by Gengetsu Kibaoni before Kyuemon uses the End Shuriken to flood the world with Yokai in order to destroy it and subsequently rebuild it under the Kibaoni Army Corps, stripping the Ninningers of their power in the process. *Regaining their power through sheer will, the Ninningers overpower Kyuemon, making peace with him before he is consumed by Gengetsu. After the Ninningers state they are fighting more out of choice, rather than duty, it restores Kyuemon's faith allowing him to break free from his father, which allows the Ninninger to finish Gengetsu with Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's Gekiatsu Dai Fever attack. Later after using the End Shuriken to restore the world, the six Ninningers split up to each become their own Last Ninja. *Half a year after the defeat of Kibaoni, Kasumi and Fuuka are recruited by Sakurako Igasaki to become the idol Ninnin Girls.